Broken Promise
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "Aku akan segera kembali" / "Aku akan menunggumu disini" / Sebuah janji yang tak bisa diwujudkan oleh mereka. Warning: OOCness akut, gaje, abal, chara death. Don't like don't read! RnR please! —SenaSuzu.


Hola! Saya datang lagi dengan fic baru!

Fic ini terisnpirasi sama cerita di **FINAL FANTASY VII : CRISIS CORE**, jadi bagi yang udah pernah main atau sekedar tau game ini, pasti mengerti jalan cerita di fic ini. Tapi, tidak seluruhnya saya ambil, hanya di scenenya _Zack Fair_ dengan _Aerith Gainsborough_ saja, tapi dengan sedikit perubahan sekedarnya. Fic ini tercipta gara-gara saya lagi ke'edan'an sama cerita ini dan gara-gara baca fic ZackAerith di fandom aslinya.

Oh ya, fic ini penuh akan kadar OOCness, bagi yang nggak suka, jangan marah sama saya ya.

Now, Read and Enjoy~

... 

**. . .**

**Title : Broken Promise**

**Story by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Idea by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Inspired by : ****Crisis Core : ****Final Fantasy VII **** Square Enix**

**Disclaimer**** : Eyeshield 21 **©** Riichiro Inagaki-sensei & Yuusuke Murata-sensei**

**Crisis Core ****: Final Fantasy VII **©** Square Enix**

**Pairing : SenaSuzu**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy, a lil bit of Angst & Fantasy**

**Warning : AU, OOC (sangat), gaje, abal, nyontek game, cerita maksa, nggak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Amefuto, OC kayaknya ada, ****oneshot kepanjangan, ****sisanya silakan para readers yang menilai.**

**Saran : Silakan banting laptop, kompute****r, hp atau apalah yang digunakan untuk membuka fic ini setelah anda membaca fic ini, klik tombol 'Back' jika sudah tak berminat lagi dengan fic ini**

**Pesan : I Hope You Like It**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**. . .****  
**

=XXX=

Deimon. Sebuah kota yang ramai namun berpolusi buruk. Hampir tak ada sebuah pemandangan langit biru di atas langit itu. Hanya putih kelabu. Kota yang dibagi dalam beberapa sektor wilayah itu penuh dengan orang-orang ramai yang berlalu lalang. Tak lupa anak-anak yang bermain dengan penuh kegembiraan dan tawa.

Di sebuah gereja, di salah satu sektor di kota Deimon, yang merupakan sektor paling kumuh, Sektor 5, terlihat seorang gadis tengah berdoa. Rambut dark-blue pendek gadis itu tertunduk ke bawah. Ia terlihat kusyuk berdoa. Kedua tangannya ia katupkan. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Sebuah doa yang kusyuk hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan semua itu.

BRUK!

Gadis itu lalu membuka kedua matanya. Ungu violet terlihat di balik kelopak mata itu. Ia lalu berdiri dan mencari ke sumber suara yang membuyarkan acara sakralnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke kebun bunganya yang berada di dalam gereja, yang selalu ia rawat tiap hari dan entah kenapa, tumbuh subur di dalam tanah yang lebih banyak tersusun atas asam polutan ketimbang oksigen ataupun nitrogen bebas.

Ia lalu melihat ke kebun bunganya. Sesosok orang tak dikenal tengah menghancurkan beberapa meter persegi kebunnya. Ia lalu melihat sosok itu. Berambut spike coklat hazelnut dan berpakaian seperti tentara. Sebuah pedang besar tergeletak di belakang lelaki itu. Sepertinya lelaki itu pingsan. Sang gadis pun berinisiatif untuk membangunkan sang lelaki, selain agar lelaki itu tak memperparah kebun bunganya, ia ingin tahu siapa lelaki itu.

"Haaalllooo?" kata sang gadis berusaha membangunkan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu perlahan membuka matanya. Terlihat coklat hazelnut berada di dalam kelopak mata lelaki itu.

"Apakah aku berada di surga?" tanya lelaki itu pelan dan sedikit ngaco. Sang gadis ingin tertawa mendengar itu.

"Sayangnya, bukan," jawab gadis itu dengan sedikit tersenyum. Lelaki itu lalu menatap gadis tadi.

"Apakah kau malaikat?" tanya lelaki itu dengan wajah polos dan sebuah pertanyaan yang –menurut gadis itu– lebih ngaco lagi keluar. Gadis tadi tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Ahahaha. Bukan, bukan," tawa gadis itu sambil menggeleng. "Aku Suzuna, Suzuna Taki. Kau jatuh dari langit. Kau menakutkanku," jelas Suzuna sambil menunjuk ke atap yang sudah berlubang.

"Oh, jadi kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Sayangnya, aku hanya mengucapkan 'Haaalllooo?' saja, justru kebun bunga yang kau duduki itulah yang menyelamatkanmu." jawab Suzuna lagi sambil sedikit merengut dan menunjuk ke kebun bunganya yang sebagiannya hancur karena ulah lelaki itu.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja." kata lelaki itu sambil berdiri. "Aku Sena, Sena Kobayakawa. Kalau begitu, aku harus memberimu sesuatu untuk membalas ucapan 'Haaalllooo'mu itu dan kepada kebun bunga ini," kata lelaki bernama Sena itu sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Suzuna menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak perlu," jawab Suzuna.

"Tidak. Aku ingin memberi sesuatu padamu. Jika tidak, aku merasa tidak enak!" Sena sedikit bersikeras. Ia pun berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan kencan?" katanya tiba-tiba.

Suzuna terkejut dengan alis terangkat. Ia lalu melayangkan pukulan di kepala Sena.

DUAK!

"Auw! Sakit, Suzuna!" teriak lelaki itu sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan konyol kau!" bentak gadis itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ini?" tanya Sena bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Di sebuah gereja di Sektor 5 di Deimon. Tepatnya, ini gerejaku," jawab Suzuna.

Sena lalu melihat ke sekeliling gereja itu. Bunga-bunga berwarna biru banyak tumbuh disana. Terlihat segar dan menyejukkan. Sepertinya gadis ini sangat teratur sekali dalam merawat bunga-bunga di taman itu.

"Banyak sekali bunga disini. Aku bahkan tak melihat satu tangkai pun di Deimon," komentar Sena sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Yaa~, aku sangat suka bunga. Aku merawatnya setiap hari!" pekik Suzuna senang sambil membawa sebuah pot bunga. Sena melihat sebentar ke pot bunga itu.

"Ah, ya! Aku harus segera kembali!" kata Sena sambil menepuk dahinya seakan ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting dengan sedikit berlari keluar jendela.

"Hei! Apakah mau kuantar?" tawar Suzuna dari dalam gereja dengan sedikit berlari juga. Sena berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Suzuna. Senyum nakal terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Tak boleh?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin lebih lama bersamaku?" goda lelaki itu. Suzuna terdiam dengan rona wajah memerah lagi.

"Jangan bercanda! Bisa saja kau tersesat dan jatuh di atap rumah orang lain lagi!" Suzuna mencari alasan.

"Oh, ayolah, Suzuna. Mengakulah," goda Sena lagi. Suzuna kembali terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku memang ingin bersamamu lebih lama," jawab gadis itu jujur. Sontak, giliran Sena yang salah tingkah. Rona merah tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

"Ah.. eerrr.. emm.. Baiklah." kata lelaki berambut coklat itu sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar menuju luar gereja.

=XXX=

Suzuna mengantarkan Sena melewati sektor kumuh itu. Tanah cokelat terang yang terkesan tidak subur. Udara yang terlampau didominasi oleh asap hitam dan polutan, sinar matahari pun tak mau membagi sinarnya yang cerah dan langit tak ingin memperlihatkan warna biru yang indah kepada para masyarakat disana. Anak-anak dekil yang tengah tertawa-tawa dan bermain, meski di tempat yang penuh kebobrokan itu. Sena memandang sedikit tertegun. Hatinya sedikit terenyuh.

"Beginikah keadaan di sektor kumuh?" tanya Sena pada gadis yang berada di samping kanannya. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Kenapa? Memang beginilah keadaannya," tanya Suzuna balik. "Kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Bukan begitu," bantah Sena. "Aku merasa seperti di rumah," kata Sena lagi. Mata cokelatnya menerawang jauh dan sayu.

"YA~! Aku tahu kau akan berkata seperti itu!" teriak Suzuna tiba-tiba diiringi dengan tepuk tangan kecil oleh kedua tangannya.

"Hieee!" pekik Sena kaget sambil menaikkan alisnya heran. "Apakah kau perlu sesenang itu hanya karena aku mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Sena heran. Suzuna menoleh ke depan.

"Aku dibesarkan disini oleh ibuku," Suzuna bercerita. "Tapi ibuku sudah tidak ada dan.." Suzuna menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke atas langit. "..aku belum pernah melihat langit seumur hidupku." lanjutnya.

Sena menaikkan alis lagi. "Langit dengan warna biru?" katanya kemudian.

"Setidaknya tidak seperti warna biru di kamisol yang kukenakan ini," kata Suzuna lagi sambil menunjuk bajunya yang berwarna biru tua.

"Sebelumnya aku mau tanya," kata Sena sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Suzuna balik.

"Kau selalu mengenakan _inline skate_ itu setiap hari?" tanya Sena sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki Suzuna yang kini sudah dihiasi dengan sepasang _inline skate_. Suzuna melihat ke kakinya dan lalu tersenyum.

"YA~ Memang begitu! Aku menyukai _inline skate_ ini sejak dulu dan aku punya sebuah impian. Kalau suatu saat aku melihat langit, aku ingin berlari dengan _inline skate_ ini di bawahnya." kata Suzuna dengan mata berbinar-binar dan sambil berputar-putar di sekeliling Sena dengan _inline skate _itu. "Tapi..." mata ungu violet itu menjadi muram tiba-tiba. Seketika itu pula, ia menghentikan gerakan sang sepatu roda.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sena heran melihat perubahan mimik Suzuna itu.

"Aku... Aku sedikit takut dengan langit..." kata Suzuna sambil tertunduk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa langit itu begitu menakutkan bagimu?" tanya Sena heran. "Menurutku, langit itu indah. Biru cerah. Dan aku sangat suka warna itu. Langit tak akan melakukan apapun pada kita. Langit hanya melihat kita dari atas. Seakan mengawasi kita dari sana," Sena berspekulasi. Suzuna sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan lelaki itu.

"Langit bahkan seperti atap dunia. Ia melindungi kita di bawahnya. Meski terkadang memberikan sengatan panas dari matahari atau menumpahkan air hujan pada kita. Tapi itu tak seberapa, asal kita masih hidup, langit bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ditakuti. Mereka bukan pembunuh," Sena bertutur lagi. "Lalu, apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Mendengar penuturanmu itu, aku jadi malah ingin melihat langit itu," kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu keluar sektor ini dan memperlihatkan langit biru itu kepadamu." kata Sena kemudian sambil menatap langit di atasnya.

"Janji?" tanya Suzuna sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya untuk menjalin sebuah janji, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Janji!" jawab Sena sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Suzuna. Satu buah janji terbuat di antara mereka.

=XXX=

"Sena, apa kau keberatan kalau kita mampir sebentar ke toko itu?" tanya Suzuna dengan tampang memelas. Mereka kini tengah berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Sena terlihat kebingungan. "Kumohon... Sebentar saja!" kata Suzuna sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon.

"Baiklah," ucap Sena pasrah.

"YA~! Ayo kesana, Sena!" pekik Suzuna senang sambil menyeret tangan Sena ke dalam toko itu dengan _inline skate_-nya.

"Hiiieeee!" Sena memekik kaget diseret oleh gadis itu. Mereka pun lalu masuk ke dalam toko itu. Setelah sampai, Suzuna lalu melihat-lihat isi di toko itu. Beberapa peralatan sehari-hari sampai aksesoris dan peralatan perkebunan terpajang disana. Saat Suzuna sedang memilih, seorang penjual di toko itu mendekatinya.

"Hai nona, sedang memilih apa?" tanya penjual itu dengan tersenyum. Suzuna melirik ke penjual itu.

"Ano.. Aku sedang memilih pupuk terbaik untuk bunga-bungaku," jawab Suzuna sambil terus memilih-milih beberapa pupuk di depannya.

"Mungkin ini yang kau cari. Kualitas pupuk ini termasuk yang terbaik di sektor ini," usul penjual itu sambil membawakan sekantung pupuk. Suzuna mengambil pupuk itu dan melihatnya sekilas. Senyum kecil terpasang di wajah manisnya.

"Ya~! Baiklah. Aku ambil ini!" kata Suzuna riang.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apakah laki-laki itu kekasihmu?" tanya penjual itu dengan nada menggoda sambil menunjuk ke arah Sena yang tengah melihat-lihat sesuatu. Suzuna menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dan lalu kepada sang penjual. Warna merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Apa maksud anda! Kami saja baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu!" kata Suzuna sambil berusaha menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang malu sangat.

"Kurasa ia cukup tampan bagimu," kata penjual itu dengan nada menggoda lagi, yang membuat Suzuna tambah memerah.

"Ah, anda ini! Saya kan bilang, kalau kami baru saja bertemu," kata Suzuna menjelaskan lagi. Warna merahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tapi, kan bisa saja ada kemungkinan kalian lebih dekat bukan?" kata penjual itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Suzuna tak menjawab. Sena lalu mendekat ke arah Suzuna dan penjual itu. Ia kemudian ikut melihat-lihat barang dagangan di tempat kedua orang itu.

"Suzuna, aku ingin membelikanmu sesuatu," ucap Sena sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Suzuna sambil menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Bukankah kau akan membayar 'usaha membangunkanmu' dengan mengajakku berkencan?" tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin membelikan barang untukmu sebagai hadiah perkenalan kita saja? Bagaimana?" kata Sena sambil mengambil sebuah pita berwarna biru langit. Suzuna melihat pita itu kemudian ia mengangguk kecil, setuju.

"Nona, saya ambil ini," kata Sena sambil mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang. Ia lalu membayarnya.

"Boleh kupakaikan pita ini untukmu?" tanya Sena menawarkan diri. Suzuna yang awalnya mau menolak, lalu mengangguk kecil. Sena lalu memasangkan pita itu di rambut Suzuna. Suzuna terlihat lebih cantik dan manis dengan pita itu. Mereka pun lalu keluar dari toko itu.

=XXX=

Mereka lalu berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah taman bermain yang sudah sangat usang. Mereka lalu duduk di salah satu bangku disana. Mereka berbicara banyak disana.

"Hei, Sena," panggil Suzuna di tengah-tengah pembicaraan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sena sambil menoleh ke arah Suzuna.

"Aku sangat takut kepada prajurit," kata Suzuna dengan menatap langit yang berwarna sedikit kemerahan dan kelabu. "Mereka sangat-sangat menakutkan. Mereka begitu mencintai perang," kata Suzuna lagi. Sena tertegun sesaat.

"Ano... Suzuna, sebenarnya—"

"Terutama prajurit yang dikenal dengan RUNNER! Mereka begitu menakutkan!" tambah Suzuna memotong perkataan Sena. Mata violet Suzuna terlihat kesal dan takut.

"Suzuna sebenarnya aku ini—"

"Aku tidak suka mereka! Mereka suka menumpahkan darah da—"

"SUZUNA SEBENARNYA AKU INI PRAJURIT!" pekik Sena sambil berdiri. Suzuna kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. Cokelat hazelnut itu terlihat menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan.

"Sena... kau.." Suzuna terbata.

"Tepatnya, seorang RUNNER 1st Class..." tambah Sena kemudian sambil terduduk kembali. Cokelat hazelnut itu kini terlihat murung. Suasana pun menjadi tak enak setelah pembicaraan itu. Hening mewarnai mereka. Suzuna pun juga merasa tak enak. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengungkit hal itu. Ia lalu mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi, kau tak menakutkan kok! Kau sangat baik!" ucap Suzuna dengan tersenyum garing. "Mata cokelatmu itu begitu teduh dan menenangkan," ucap Suzuna lagi.

"Sungguh? Benarkah itu?" semangat Sena muncul kembali. Mata cokelat itu kini berbinar kembali. Terlihat hidup dan membara.

"Mataku cokelat murni. Bukan hasil polusi reaktor di kota asalku. Mataku seperti tanah yang belum terpolusi, bukan?" kata Sena sambil mendekatkan wajahnya—atau tepatnya matanya, ke arah Suzuna. Suzuna sedikit terpesona ke dalam mata cokelat Sena itu. Mereka kini sangat dekat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Suzuna mulai tersadar. Ia lalu mencoba menguasai dirinya. Ia lalu mendorong pelan lelaki itu menjauh.

"Ya, kau benar, Sena," ucap Suzuna kemudian.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara ponsel berdering di saku Sena. Sena lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Apa? Oh ya," Sena mulai berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya. "Ah, baiklah, baiklah aku akan segera kesana,"

"Kita... akan bertemu lagi, bukan?" Suzuna bertanya dengan nada sedikit berharap.

"Tentu saja!" kata Sena bersemangat. "Aku harus membayar hutang kencanku padamu, kan?" kata Sena sambil tersenyum lebar. Suzuna hanya tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

"Ya, ya. Kau memang berhutang kencan padaku. Bolehkah kutahu nomor ponselmu?" tanya Suzuna sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Ponsel miliknya.

"Baiklah nomorku ini..." Sena lalu mengatakan nomor ponselnya. Begitu pula dengan Suzuna. Mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Setelah selesai, Sena pamit pulang. Kembali ke markas RUNNER.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya," kata Sena pamit. Suzuna mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya. Suzuna merasa itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya saat bersama lelaki berambut cokelat itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi kedua insan itu.

=XXX=

Setelah pertemuan pertama itu, Sena dan Suzuna sering berbicara banyak melalui ponsel masing-masing. Mereka membicarakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka satu sama lain. Tapi, Suzuna ingin mereka dapat bertemu lagi. Tapi ia sadar, misi yang dikerjakan oleh Sena terlalu banyak. Jadi, ia memakluminya.

Dua tahun kemudian, Sena datang lagi ke gereja Suzuna. Sepertinya, ia sedang bebas dari tugas. Tapi mimik lelaki itu terlihat sedih dan murung. Sena lalu terduduk di sebuah bangku di dekat taman bunga milik Suzuna. Suzuna hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya merawat bunga-bunganya.

Hening. Begitulah keadaan mereka. Tak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan. Hingga Suzuna memecahkan keheningan.

"Sena, aku sangat takut melihat langit. Tapi kurasa, bunga-bunga ini akan menyukainya," kata Suzuna sambil tetap menyirami bunganya. Sena hanya terdiam. Tak ada suara dari arahnya.

"Suzuna.." Sena mulai bersuara.

"Ya?" Suzuna menanggapi sambil tetap menyirami bunga itu.

"Apa hal yang diinginkan malaikat?" tanya Sena aneh. Suzuna berhenti menyiram. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sena yang duduk membelakangi cukup jauh darinya.

"Hmm.. kurasa mereka ingin melindungi para manusia," jawab Suzuna.

"Bukan. Mereka ingin menjadi seorang manusia..." jawab Sena lirih. Kali ini, Suzuna benar-benar menghentikan acara siram-menyiramnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara isak tangis. Suzuna mengernyit bingung. Apakah lelaki ini menangis? Pikirnya. Dan memang benar, Sena yang duduk membelakanginya tengah menangis terduduk. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Pikir Suzuna bertanya-tanya.

Suzuna pun berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Dengan pelan, ia sudah berada tepat di belakang Sena. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, ia lalu memeluk Sena dari belakang. Sena tertegun sesaat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melirik ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya itu.

Seorang gadis berambut dark-blue terlihat di belakangnya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman, itulah yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Pelukan gadis itu begitu menyamankannya.

"Suzuna.." Sena memanggil gadis itu.

"Sena, kalau kau sedang ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Jangan menangis sendirian seperti ini dong!" Suzuna menatap lelaki itu dengan senyum kecil. Sena membalasnya dengan mencoba tersenyum. Suzuna lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Sena juga menghapus bekas air matanya.

"Sebenarnya, mentor sekaligus sahabatku di RUNNER, Yamato-san, ia... meninggal," Sena mulai bercerita. Suzuna terkejut. Ternyata, lelaki itu tengah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga rupanya.

"Atas percobaan seorang profesor, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah monster, tapi aku membantahnya saat kulihat sebuah sayap putih di punggungnya. Aku lalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang malaikat," lanjut Sena.

"Ia lalu menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang kutanyakan padamu, tapi aku hanya terdiam. Aku tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus kukatakan. Jadi dia mengatakan padaku jawabannya dan mulai menghilang," tambah Sena lagi. Suzuna terenyuh. Ia tahu betapa sakit dan sedihnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat berharga, apalagi oleh seorang sahabat.

"Sena, aku yakin, sahabatmu itu akan menjadi sesosok malaikat di surga sana. Ia pasti akan melindungi manusia-manusia di bumi. Dan aku yakin, dia bahagia di sana, karena dia telah menjadi seorang malaikat," kata Suzuna berusaha menghibur Sena. Sena hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Suzuna. Ia tahu, ucapan gadis, yang mungkin-entah sejak kapan-telah berubah statusnya menjadi kekasihnya itu sangat menenangkan hatinya. Mungkin, kini ia hanya butuh Suzuna disisinya untuk menghilangkan perasaan duka atas kepergiannya Yamato, sahabatnya.

=XXX=

"Hei, kenapa kau tak menjual bunga-bunga itu?" usul Sena pada esoknya. Sepertinya _mood_nya sudah membaik. Suzuna mengernyit bingung. "Kau bisa membuat Deimon penuh dengan bunga. Selain itu kau juga bisa memenuhi dompetmu dengan uang yang kau hasilkan dari menjual bunga itu," usul Sena lagi. Suzuna berpikir sejenak.

"Hmmm... Benarkah?" Suzuna sedikit tak percaya. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Aku hanya memikirkan, bagaimana bunga-bunga ini bisa mekar dengan indah," kata Suzuna kemudian.

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan membuatkan gerobak bunga untukmu. Agar kau bisa menjual bunga-bunga itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Sena dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau pasti bercanda!" Suzuna tertawa kecil.

"Benar kok. Aku pasti akan membuatkan gerobak itu untukmu," Sena mencoba meyakinkan.

"Sungguh?" Suzuna sedikit ragu. Sena lalu mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum kecil.

"YAA! Makasih Sena!" pekik Suzuna senang dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Sena yang ada di depannya. Raut wajah lelaki itu merona sejenak mendapati dirinya dipeluk oleh gadis yang tengah senang bukan main itu.

"A..ano.. Suzuna..." kata Sena malu-malu.

"Apa?" Suzuna bertanya bingung.

"Kau... kau memelukku.. lagi..." jawab Sena. Kontan, Suzuna segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. Mereka lalu terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi, aku masih takut pada langit. Aku takut menjual bunga itu di atas tanah Deimon," Suzuna berkata dengan nada lirih. Sena lalu menepuk punggung mungil Suzuna.

"Tenang saja. Langit tak akan memakan bunga itu," Sena mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Suzuna menoleh ke arahnya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada lelaki itu.

"Makasih, Sena,"

=XXX=

Sorenya, mereka lalu berjalan-jalan di sektor 5 itu. Sebuah taman bermain menjadi tempat istirahat bagi mereka berdua. Meski taman bermain itu sudah tidak bisa disebut sebagai taman bermain lagi, karena saking bobrok, buruk dan kumuhnya taman bermain itu. Tapi, masih terlihat beberapa anak-anak yang bermain di sana dengan riang gembira dan senyum di wajah mereka. Seakan tak peduli akan bagaimana tempat mereka bermain itu.

"Hei, aku ingin kau berjanji kepadaku!" seru Sena sambil menoleh ke arah Suzuna. Suzuna menoleh ke arahnya.

"Janji apa?" tanya Suzuna bingung.

"Bukan janji biasa. Jika setiap kali kita bertemu, aku ingin agar kau harus mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru langit." kata Sena. Suzuna tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

"Jangan konyol, Sena," kata Suzuna di sela tawanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Janji yang kau katakan itu, terlalu aneh," kata Suzuna kemudian.

"Aneh? Kurasa tidak aneh juga, itu mudah kan?" kata Sena sedikit berpikir.

"Tentu saja itu mudah!" kata Suzuna riang sambil tersenyum lebar. Sebuah janji lagi terucap di antara mereka. Sudah dua janji yang belum terlaksanakan terucap.

"Besok aku akan membuatkanmu gerobak bunga!" seru Sena kemudian. Mata violet Suzuna berbinar senang. Ia sepertinya tak sabar dengan gerobak bunganya.

"YAA~! Gerobak bunga!" pekik Suzuna senang. Sena hanya tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu. Begitu senang hatinya melihat gadis itu tertawa senang. Sebuah hasrat muncul di benak Sena. Ia ingin melindungi senyum dan tawa gadis itu. Seakan, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk melindungi senyum dan tawa gadis itu. Meski hanya sedikit.

=XXX=

Esoknya, Sena membuatkan gerobak bunga untuk Suzuna. Suzuna terlihat cemberut sambil memandangi gerobak hasil karya Sena. Sepertinya ia sedikit kecewa.

"Gerobaknya tidak terlalu bagus. Kau tak bisa membuat yang lebih bagus lagi?" keluh Suzuna. Sena lalu melihat gerobak itu lagi. Gerobak hasil karyanya.

"Kurasa tidak terlalu buruk. Yang penting bisa digunakan untuk membawa bunga kan?" kata Sena membela hasil karyanya. "Jangan terlalu pemilih,"

"Tidak ada salahnya memiliki beberapa keinginan kecil, kan?" kata Suzuna kemudian. Ia lalu duduk di bangku depan gerejanya.

"Memangnya, ada berapa keinginan kecilmu itu?" tanya Sena ingin tahu. Suzuna lalu berpikir sejenak. Ia lalu menghitung jarinya satu persatu.

"Ummm.. dua puluh... dua puluh tiga! Yaa, dua puluh tiga!" pekik Suzuna mengatakan jumlah keinginan kecilnya.

"HIIIEEE?" pekik Sena kaget. "Dua puluh tiga?" kata Sena tak percaya. Suzuna mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tulislah di kertas ke-dua puluh tiga keinginan kecilmu itu, agar aku tidak lupa," kata Sena sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas ke arah Suzuna. Suzuna lalu menulis di atas kertas itu.

Suara ponsel berdering saat Suzuna tengah menulis. Ponsel Sena rupanya. Sena lalu mengangkat ponsel itu. Suzuna mendengar percakapan yang mungkin sama lagi dengan yang dilakukan Sena dua tahun yang lalu. Percakapan dari pimpinan Sena, yang mungkin mengharuskan Sena kembali ke markas.

Suzuna lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas itu kepada Sena yang menerimanya dan langsung ia masukkan ke saku bajunya tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu isi ke-dua puluh tiga keinginan kecil Suzuna.

"Aku harus kembali," kata Sena pamit. Suzuna hanya mengangguk kecil. Sena lalu segera pergi dari gereja Suzuna, sedangkan Suzuna menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Ia ingin lelaki itu ada di sampingnya. Setidaknya, lebih lama dari biasanya.

=XXX=

Di markas Sena menampakkan wajah tidak senang. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesal dengan misinya kali ini. Ke Nevelheim. Raimon Taro atau biasa disebut Monta, salah seorang sahabatnya, mendatanginya karena melihat sahabatnya itu tengah murung.

"Sena, kau kelihatan tidak senang MAX?" tanya Monta. "Ada apa?"

Sena menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya, aku memang tidak senang," jawab Sena jujur. "Aku akan jauh dari Suzuna, dan itu tidak enak," tambahnya kemudian. Monta tertawa pelan melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu, kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sena," kata Monta kemudian. "Tidak seperti aku yang bahkan tak ada seorang pun yang mau denganku, sedih MAX!" kata Monta lagi sambil menangis dengan lebaynya. Sena sweatdrop melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu sahabatnya yang mirip monyet itu memang belum punya seorang kekasih.

"Sabar ya, Monta," kata Sena sedikit tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah temui dia untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan MAX. Aku akan mencari alasan kepada Agon-san," kata Monta kemudian. Sena sedikit terkejut. Senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Monta," ucap Sena berterima kasih.

=XXX=

Sena pun segera berlari menuju gereja Suzuna di Deimon. Ia melihat sesosok Yamato berada disana, ia sedikit terkejut. Suzuna berada di belakang Yamato saat itu, mungkin dilindungi. Beberapa prajurit milik presiden, pimpinan Sena, juga ada disana, tapi kemudian mereka pergi, begitu pula sosok lelaki itu. Menghilang dari pandangan Sena. Sena pun segera menghampiri Suzuna.

Suzuna pun menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut cokelat itu. "Ya~ Sena! Sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" pekik Suzuna girang. Mata violetnya berbinar dan terlihat berharap bahwa Sena kan menjawab "Ya, pekerjaanku sudah selesai,". Tapi, yang keluar dari mulut Sena bukanlah itu.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku harus pergi jauh dari Deimon selama beberapa lama. Aku mendapat misi!" kata Sena mematahkan harapan Suzuna. Violet itu berubah menjadi sedikit gelap dan murung.

"Hei Suzuna, tenang saja. Aku akan segera kembali ke Deimon untuk menemuimu! Aku janji!" kata Sena menghibur Suzuna. "Lagipula misi kali ini juga mudah. Hanya mengecek reaktor saja. Aku akan cepat pulang!" hibur Sena lagi. Suzuna tersenyum sedikit. Ia tahu lelaki itu sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Janji, kau akan segera kembali?" tanya Suzuna dengan tatapan sedih.

"Janji!" kata Sena mantap.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disini," kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Janji?" giliran Sena yang meyakinkan ucapan Suzuna.

"Janji!" pekik Suzuna kemudian. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Baiklah, sebagai salam perpisahan, aku akan mengantarmu menjual bunga di Deimon, bagaimana?" tawar Sena sambil menarik gerobak bunga milik Suzuna.

"YA~ Baiklah!" pekik Suzuna senang. Sena hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis berambut dark-blue itu. Mereka pun keluar dari gereja itu.

Mereka lalu berjalan di sekeliling Deimon. Saat ada seorang pembeli yang ingin membeli bunga, terlihat Togano Shozo, salah seorang teman prajuritnya, menghampirinya. Sena pun berbincang dengan Togano, sementara Suzuna melayani pembeli bunganya.

"Apa? Sekarang?" kata Sena kaget di tengah pembicaraan kedua lelaki itu.

"Iya. Bos menyuruhmu sekarang! Misimu nanti di Nevelheim. Kau akan bersama Riku, Agon, dan 2 prajurit milik presiden," kata Togano kemudian. Sena menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, kau masih berada di Deimon bukan?" tanya Sena kemudian.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Togano sambil sedikit membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Tolong jaga Suzuna, selama aku tak ada," kata Sena memohon.

"Baiklah," Togano mengangguk kecil. Sena pun berpamitan kepada Suzuna. Suzuna sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk pelan. Mata violet gadis itu terlihat murung dan sedih. Sena pun segera berlari keluar kota Deimon untuk misinya yang selanjutnya, atau mungkin misi terakhirnya.

=XXX=

Sudah dua bulan Sena melaksanakan misi di Nevelheim Suzuna yang merindukannya lalu mencoba menelepon lelaki dengan pangkat RUNNER 1st Class itu. Suzuna kemudian menekan beberapa nomor dan mencoba menyambungkannya.

Di tempat lain, saat Sena sedang mengecek reactor, terdengar ponsel Sena berdering. Lelaki itu mengangkatnya.

"Hei Suzuna, kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk—"

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawab Suzuna memotong perkataan Sena.

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti," kata Sena kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu disana," kata Suzuna.

"Baiklah, kalau misiku sudah selesai, aku akan segera menemuimu," kata Sena lagi.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini, Sena," jawab Suzuna sambil menutup ponselnya. Setetes air bening meluncur dari pipi gadis itu. Suara isak tangis terdengar lirih menggema di dalam gereja itu. Mata ungu itu kini basah dan menutup. Mengalirkan air bening nan hangat dan asin untuk jatuh keluar dari pelupuk. Gadis itu tertunduk sambil menyeka air itu yang makin lama makin deras. Rindu. Mungkin perasaan itulah yang menyebabkan air itu mengalir deras.

=XXX=

4 tahun sudah waktu terlewati. Pasir semakin mengucur ke bawah. Meninggalkan bagian sedikit di atas. Sena yang telah melalui pertarungan dengan Agon, yang kehilangan kewarasannya selama tugas mengecek reaktor dan menyerang Sena dan Riku di tengah misi, harus pingsan bersama Riku. Ia kini berada di sebuah ruang percobaan.

Yah, ruang percobaan milik Professor Takami, yang telah membuat mereka menjadi kelinci percobaan gila professor satu itu selama mereka pingsan. Meski tubuh Sena sedikit kebal akan percobaan itu karena ia adalah seorang RUNNER, tubuh Riku yang merupakan prajurit biasa tak kuat. Sehingga Sena yang pertama bangun dan sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, sementara Riku masih tak sadar.

Sena yang sadar tidak sadar, secara tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kertas di saku bajunya. Ia lalu membuka kertas yang terlipat itu dan sebuah tulisan tertera disana. Dan ia mengenal pemilik tulisan itu. Suzuna.

"_Aku memang punya banyak keinginan, dua puluh tiga, tapi aku takut, kau tidak bisa mengingatnya…"_

"_Jadi, aku menyimpulkannya menjadi satu keinginan besar, yaitu…"_

"_Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu lebih lama."_

Begitulah isi catatan itu. Catatan ke-dua puluh tiga keinginan kecil Suzuna. Sena membaca catatan itu miris. Ia merasa sedih meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

"Riku," panggil Sena kepada Riku yang sedang tidak sadar. Riku masih terbaring di kasur. Lelaki berambut putih itu tak menjawab.

"Kita akan kembali ke Deimon, kau akan ikut bukan?" tanya Sena memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki berambut putih itu. Riku lagi-lagi tak menjawab. Sena lalu segera memapah Riku untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Melarikan diri. Mereka pun lalu melarikan diri dari ruang percobaan milik professor gila itu. Melarikan diri menuju Deimon, menuju Sektor 5.

=XXX=

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Deimon, Sena selalu melindungi Riku yang tidak segera sadar dan sedikit linglung. Sena tidak pernah meninggalkan Riku sendiri. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sahabat lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak ingin.

Di perjalanan, Sena dicegat oleh Akaba dan dua prajurit milik presiden, meski begitu ia bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan Buster Sword[1]nya. Setelah mengalahkan mereka, Sena melihat monster copy Yamato. Ia membawa sepucuk kertas. Sena menerimanya dan membuka kertas itu. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat dan ia mengenal pemilik tulisan itu. Tertulis disana :

"_Hei Sena, apa kabar?"_

"_Ini suratku yang ke 89."_

"_Kau tahu, aku sudah menjual bunga di Deimon dan lihat, mereka sangat menyukai bunga-bunga yang kujual!"_

"_Aku ingin sekali berjualan denganmu, Sena."_

Sena terkejut. Surat ke 89? Sebanyak itukah? Lalu kemanakah ke 88 surat yang lain? Ia lalu melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

"_Aku harap aku tahu dimana kau."_

"_Sudah 4 tahun lamanya sampai sekarang."_

"_Kuharap suratku yang terakhir ini sampai ke tanganmu, Sena."_

"_Dari : Suzuna."_

Kini Sena sadar, sudah 4 tahun ia tak kembali ke Deimon. Dan itu berarti juga, ia dan Riku sudah tertidur di ruangan percobaan itu selama 4 tahun. Sementara Suzuna yang berada di Deimon, mungkin cemas akan dirinya. "Suzuna, tunggu aku," kata Sena sambil melipat kembali surat itu. "Semoga kau masih mengingatku, Suzuna," harap Sena sambil melangkah lagi bersama Riku.

Di tempat lain, dimana orang yang membawa ke 88 surat milik gadis penjual bunga itu. Anggota The Turks, Togano Shozo. Togano dititipi oleh Suzuna ke 88 surat itu, tapi ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menyerahkan surat-surat itu kepada Sena. Ia lalu meminta Juumonji dan Kuroki, teman se-anggotanya yang lain untuk mencari Sena bersamanya.

"Aku punya 88 surat yang harus diberikan kepada lelaki itu," kata Togano saat meminta bantuan kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka lalu mencari dan mencari Sena. Tapi mereka terlambat. Pasir yang berada di atas sebentar lagi akan terkucur habis.

=XXX=

Terlihat. Terlihat sebuah kota di depan mata Sena dan Riku, yang sudah ¼ sadar. Tapi, pasukan dari presiden atau pimpinannya yang memang berniat mengicar mereka –atau lebih tepatnya hanya Riku– dengan jumlah yang gila-gilaan menghadang mereka. Sena lalu mencari tempat persembunyian untuk menyembunyikan Riku.

"Riku, kau disini dulu," katanya sambil meninggalkan Riku untuk bertarung dengan berjuta-juta pasukan itu. Riku hanya mengangguk lemah. Sena lalu melawan pasukan-pasukan itu sendirian. Dengan Buster Sword-nya, ia mencoba menumbangkan satu persatu pasukan dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi, meski begitu, ia tak akan sanggup melawan pasukan itu yang berjumlah jutaan itu. Tuhan berkata lain kepada mereka.

Pasir pun telah habis terkucur bersamaan dengan sebuah suara temabakan dan lalu disusul dengan suara debaman keras ke tanah. Lelaki itu jatuh tersungkur dengan Buster Sword di sampingnya. Hujan, secara tiba-tiba turun ke bumi Deimon, mengguyur badan lelaki itu. Mengalirkan setiap tetes air berwarna merah ke berbagai arah.

Bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan itu, di sebuah gereja di Sektor 5 Deimon, gadis berambut dark-blue dengan rompi berwarna biru tua dan dress berwarna biru langit, yang saat itu sedang menata bunganya, tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan turun. Mungkin heran, ada hujan yang tiba-tiba turun saat beberapa saat yang lalu matahari sedikit bersinar disana.

Ia lalu melihat ke arah langit di atas kebun bunganya yang menurunkan air itu. Sedikit merasakan firasat buruk, ia lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Berdoa, agar firasatnya itu salah. Tapi, Tuhan mengatakan firasat itu benar. Di tengah doanya, Suzuna tersentak kaget. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, tapi ia tak tahu itu apa. Ia terus melihat ke langit. Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang akan membawanya pergi melihat langit?

=XXX=

Sena terbaring lemah di atas tanah yang basah karena hujan. Dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan aliran darah berwarna merah dan luka bekas tembak di dadanya, ia terbaring. Sekarat. Mungkin satu kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sena sekarang. Mata cokelat pemuda itu berkedip perlahan. Tubuhnya kaku, tak bisa ia gerakkan. Tangannya masih memegang pedang yang beralaskan darah di bawahnya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan air hujan yang tertetes perlahan jatuh ke arahnya.

Dari balik persembunyian, Riku yang ¼ sadar, merangkak perlahan ke arah Sena. Saat sudah berada di dekat Sena, Riku lalu melihat ke arah wajah lelaki yang sudah sekarat itu.

"Sena..." panggil Riku kemudian. Sena meringis kesakitan saat ia mencoba bangun. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Ia tak bisa membangkitkan badannya.

"Kau harus tetap hidup demi kita berdua," ucap Sena kemudian. Ia lalu menarik kepala Riku agar mendengar jantungnya dengan sisa tenaganya. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah setengah dari diriku yang hidup," kata Sena kemudian. "Menurutmu apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang pahlawan?" tanya Sena kemudian. Riku tak menjawab.

Ia lalu melepaskan kepala Riku. Riku lalu bangkit lagi. Noda merah darah menempel di bagian depan rambut putihnya. Sena lalu tersenyum, ia menoleh ke arah pedangnya dan menariknya.

"Mulai sekarang, cita-cita, impian, kebanggan dan kehormatanku, semuanya menjadi milikmu," kata Sena sambil menyerahkan pedangnya kepada Riku. Riku menerimanya. Dan saat ia mau menariknya, tangan Sena yang ingin melepaskannya perlahan, terjatuh tiba-tiba.

"Aku.. adalah setengah dari... dirimu yang hidup..?" Riku mengulang perkataan Sena yang tadi. Sena lalu menutup mata cokelatnya sambil tersenyum. Riku kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sena. Waktu lelaki itu telah berhenti. Mata hijau lelaki berambut putih itu terbelalak kaget. Riku terisak mendapati sahabatnya itu... meninggal.

"AAAAAAAARRGGH!" teriak Riku sambil menatap langit kelabu yang meneteskan air hujan. Ia lalu teringat kembali saat ia bersama Sena. Kenangan-kenangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu terputar kembali di otaknya. Pertama bertemu, menjalankan misi bersama dan lainnya. Terputar dan membekas di otak Riku. Dan entah sejak kapan, setelah ia selesai mengingat kenangan tentang Sena, hujan berhenti menjatuhkan airnya. Cahaya matahari, sedikit terpancar dari celah-celah awan.

"_Mulai sekarang, cita-cita, impian, kebanggan dan kehormatanku, semuanya menjadi milikmu,"_

Kata-kata terakhir Sena terngiang di otak Riku. Ia masih dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. "Arigatou," kata Riku kemudian. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa akan dirimu," katanya lagi. Riku lalu bangkit sambil menggenggam pedang besar itu. Ia kemudian memandang sahabatnya miris dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk kuat.

"Selamat tidur.." katanya lirih. Ia lalu berbalik berjalan. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Sena."

Ia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Sena, berjalan menuju Deimon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa sayap turun perlahan dari langit beserta cahaya terang di atas badan Sena. Tanpa sadar, Sena membuka matanya. Mungkin, jiwanya yang membuka matanya. Melihat sayap itu, Sena berujar, "Aku ingin memiliki sayap itu juga,"

Sena lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Tangannya disambut oleh seseorang dari langit. Yamato.

Yeah, Yamato menjemput Sena. Ia pun menarik jiwa Sena kembali ke Lifestream[2], siklus hidup di dunia itu. Semua terlahir dan akan kembali ke Lifestream, begitulah dalil yang berlaku. Begitu juga Sena, ia akan kembali ke Lifestream. Sebuah bunga berwarna biru, muncul di bekas tanah terbaringnya Sena tadi.

"_Hei, Riku, jika kau bertemu Suzuna di Deimon__, sampaikan salamku untuknya."_

Suara Sena kepada Riku, terngiang di perjalanan Riku menuju Deimon.

"_Menurutmu, apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang pahlawan?"_

=XXX=

Suzuna terus menunggu di gerejanya tanpa tahu bahwa lelaki yang ditunggunya telah tiada. Empat tahun sudah ia menunggu, tapi tiada kabar tentangnya. Ponselnya pun tak bisa dihubungi, tak ada suara lelaki itu menyambutnya. Setiap kali terhubung, selalu saja tidak terangkat. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini, Suzuna gelisah bukan main.

Firasat buruk dua hari yang lalu mungkin benar. Sena telah melanggar janjinya, padahal ia tidak. Ia masih menunggu diri pemuda itu di gereja dan mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru langit seperti yang dikatakan pemuda itu empat tahun yang lalu. Sementara pemuda itu malah melanggar janjinya. Janji untuk menemuinya.

Menemuinya setelah misi dari Nevelheim. Menemuinya untuk terus bersamanya lebih lama. Menemuinya untuk bercerita tentang apa yang dilakukannya dalam misinya ataupun cerita tentang transaksi jual-beli bunga yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ia tak akan dapat menemuinya. Tapi, Suzuna tak tahu akan itu. Suzuna tak tahu, bahwa Tuhan telah menghentikan waktu Sena.

Hingga seorang pemuda terjatuh dari atap gerejanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rambut pemuda itu terlalu terang dan ekspresinya pun terlalu muram, tapi entah kenapa, dalam sekejap Suzuna tahu pedang besar yang dibawa pemuda itu. Dan mungkin takdir pahit yang menimpa lelaki yang ia tunggu. Kini Suzuna tahu yang sebenarnya. Alasan dilanggarnya janji itu. Janji untuk bertemu kembali.

**OWARI**

...**  
**

[1] Buster Sword : Pedang besar milik Zack yang aslinya milik Angeal dan sekarang sudah menjadi milik Cloud dalam Final Fantasy VII.

[2]Lifestream : Siklus kehidupan dalam game aslinya. Lifestream berbentuk seperti materia kecil yang berwarna hijau. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa "Semua berasal dan akan kembali pada Lifestream". Karena saya minim ide, nama ini tidak saya ubah #plak!#

...

Lho? Lho? Lho? Kok endingnya jadi kayak gini sih? Abal banget! Udah gitu pada OOC semua lagi! OMG! Ngimpi apa saya semalam bisa bikin fic kayak gini o.O

Gomen ne, readers kalau endingnya jadi nggantung gini. Lha wong dari sononya begitu #plak!

Buat yang ada di akhir cerita-sebelum deskrip gaje itu-sebenarnya itu saya tulis berdasarkan video yang saya lihat. Tapi, buat percakapannya, nyuri dari sumber lain, habis nggak ada translate inggrisnya. Bisanya paling cuman "Arigatou," ma "Oyasumi," doang #plak-again#

Yup, daripada ngomong gaje begini, silakan review fic ini yah! Yang baca fic ini, wajib review! *maksa*. Eh, nggak kok, bercanda ^^a. Saya nggak maksa kok.

Oh ya, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf. Saya nggak update fic saya yang lain, malah buat fic baru, gomenasai m(_ _)m

Sebenarnya bukan karena males, Cuma saya sedikit writer's block dan waktu buat nulis sedikit sekali. Jadi, update-an fic saya yang lain bakal sedikit lama. (Kalau **Mamori's Wish**, saya usahakan cepet!)

Oke, kritik, saran, flame, anonymous, atau apalah, saya terima.

Thanks, see you next fic!


End file.
